


Обещание

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: спецквест [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Я вспоминаю о тебе каждый день...





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Цинния в значениях "Я вспоминаю о тебе каждый день" и "Ты именно тот человек, которого я так долго ждал".

«Я вспоминаю о тебе каждый день», — вот что написал бы Тони на могильной плите Локи. Только всех его ресурсов не хватит, чтобы вывести эту надпись на бескрайних просторах Вселенной, которые отняли самое дорогое для него существо. 

И поэтому Тони просто живет. 

Встает утром и готовит две чашки кофе, оставляя одну у раскрытой книги, лежащей на широком подоконнике, где так любил сидеть Локи. 

Покупает бейглы с норвежским лососем на ланч, потому что именно их предпочитал Локи.

Вечером подолгу сидит за роялем, ведь Локи нравилось, когда Тони играл ему, и если закрыть глаза и притвориться перед самим собой, можно представить, что он так и сидит в кресле напротив, отстукивая ритм тонкими пальцами по кожаным подлокотникам. 

Заказывает билеты на «Кольцо Нибелунгов» и прилежно высиживает в ложе два дня, бездумно уставившись на сцену и стараясь не смотреть на пустое кресло рядом.

Берет яхту, отправляется на Бермуды и целый день валяется на корме, прячась от солнца под полосатым тентом, и стюард не задавая вопросов, меняет нетронутые стаканы с огуречным лимонадом, в которых снова растаял лед. 

Локи так хотел, чтобы они побывали на спектаклях вместе, Тони — просто отправиться в отпуск куда глаза глядят, но у них вечно не хватало на это времени. Теперь у Локи вечность в кармане, а у Тони...

Дни, спрессованные в воспоминания, бесконечные проекты и совещания, бессонные ночи и цветочный горшок, купленный Локи за день до трагедии. 

В горшке — цинния скабиозоцветковая. Сорт с высокими сильными стеблями, увенчанными оригинальными соцветиями с разросшимся центром. Ярко-алые с одной стороны и золотые на обороте, они и не думают вянуть, даже если Тони забывает их поливать. Как и Тони, которого все не отпускает старушка Земля. 

«Ты именно тот человек, которого я так долго ждал», — сказал ему тогда Локи, и его голос все еще звучит у Тони в голове.

Свой ответ Тони не помнит. Серьезные признания никогда не давались ему легко. Впрочем, как и Локи. Но Локи не был человеком. Богом, асом, йотуном, загадкой и ответом. Но разве это что-то меняет? 

Тони никогда не сможет заставить себя перестать его ждать.

Однажды они обязательно встретятся — где-то там, на бесконечных цветочных полях, — и тогда Тони скажет ему все, что не сказал в ту ночь. 

Циннии тому порука.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/4/6/3246925/86190887.jpg)


End file.
